A New Situation at Oak Bay Academy
by writinggurl101
Summary: Amy and Soraya start off the new school year by attending Oak Bay Academy boarding school. Everything seems great, but then there's a bit of a odd thing about the roommate arrangements. But what? Read and find out! Amy/Ty love story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Arrival

"Have you got everything packed honey?" Asked Marion Fleming as she checked in on her daughter Amy on her laptop. Amy looked up from her laptop. "Yep, jusy about everything. Last thing I need to pack is my tooth brush and all that and my laptop." She informed her mother. "Alright, but go to bed soon okay? We have to leave at around seven in order for you to get there on time and to catch your plane too." Her mother said coming over and sitting down on her bed. "What are you doing?" Marion asked intrigued in the page Amy was at. "It's call FaceBook mom. It's a social networking sorta thing. I'm just talking to Soraya." Amy said laughing at her mom's lack of technology knowledge. "It just lets you send it right away? You don't have to to the send thingy on e-mails and wait for a reply?" Her mother asked astonished. Amy laughed again. "Yes mom. You send it right away and they get it. See?" She said letting her mom look at what her and Soraya were talking about. That would be how they're both going to be attending a boarding school called Oak Bay Academy. It had a course about horses but it also had all the other regular classes like Science, Math and all those subjects that Amy never paid any interest in. For the last forty years it had been a boys only school, but this year they decided to let girls come too. As soon as Amy had heard about the highly talked about boarding school from Soraya Amy had been begging her mother and father to let her attend. According to Soraya since there was limited room for the girls, only five were chosen. Two of which were Soraya and Amy. Amy was going to leave her Hudson home for the mountainous region of British Columbia's Vancouver Island. She was going to go to Oak Bay in the province's capital of Victoria. Amy was nervous yet excited. She was nervous about how her parents were going to cope. But she was excited to learn so much more about her love and passion of horses. And doing it alongside of Soraya, Amy couldn't be happier. Soraya was Amy's best friend since the first grade and they've never parted since. As Amy showed her mom the technologies of FaceBook she realized she would miss her mom and dad's ranch of Heartland where abused and untruthful horses would be healed using herbal remedies. She would miss sitting down after a long day's work with her family, her sister Lou helped her mom with the financing, her dad and grandpa-Jack-, would take care of the maintenance and Amy and her mom would be in charge of the horses. All the boarders would be helped in some sort of way using the remedies her mother and Amy had learned helped horses. Heartland was all about making a bond between a horse and human built on trust, understanding, and love. It was always said that Marion's gift with horses had been passed down on to Amy. Marion would just smile and say, "Like mother like daughter I guess." Amy would just blush and smile at her mothers words. Amy's thoughts broke as her mom got up off the bed and walked towards the door. Amy heaved herself off her bed and packer her laptop in her dark blue suitcase and followed her mom downstairs for some late night hot chocolate. Amy helped herself to a cup as her grandpa brought a try and set it on the table. Jack took the: World's Best Grandpa! Cup, Marion took a pottery cup with horses on it with a slogan on the front: When in doubt, let your heart run free. Tim-Amy's dad- took a cup that had: "Come on Dad, you're not that old." "Really!" "No, you are, just was wondering if I could have twenty bucks". Written on the front. Amt took the one that had the meaning of her name on it in fancy script: Amy: Beloved

Lou took her cup which read: Being practical is a way of life. Not a choice.

That was Lou's favourite cup.

Amy took a sip of the delicious hot chocolate as she heard a frantic whinny opf a horse outside. Marion stood up, "I think that's Gold Sunset, she hasn't been settling in too well. I think I'll give her some Bach flower remedies, it'll help her adjust. Would you like it come Amy?" Her mom asked slipping on a coat and pulling on her boots. Amy didn't need to be asked twice she put down her mug and ran for her sweater on the hook, eager to see her mother work. She pulled on her beat up Nike's and raced after her mom already heading towards the back barn. The summer air was warm and fresh as she ran, her light brown, somewhat curly hair flying behind her. She found her mother in the feed room grabbing a Bach Flower remedy of Honeysuckle and Walnut. She walked over to Gold Sunset's stall and put three drops in her water. This helped with homesickness and getting used to new surroundings. She then put four drops of Walnut too. Sunset kicked at her door stressed. "Shhh, calm down girl. You're okay." Amy said quietly letting herself into Sunset's stall and doing T-tocuh on her neck and working her way down to her withers in light circular motions. Soon Amy felt the mare begin to relax under her touch and her mom watched with her arms folded over the stall door. Soon, Sunset's eyes were drooping and he breathing was silent. Amy quietly backed out of the stall careful not to wake the sleeping mare. "Good job at calming her down Amy. Things will be different without you here." Her mom commented as they walked back to the farmhouse. "Awh mom, I'll visit. I promise. I'm only a boat and three bus rides away." She said laughing. Her mom put an arm around her as they reached the door. They kicked off their shoes and walked back to the kitchen to find Tim and Jack in deep discussion of the fishing season coming up, and Lou was taping away at her computer. Amy and her mom sat down, and enjoyed the typical family night.

The next morning Amy woke at 5:30 and jumped out of bed. She showered and dressed herself her outfit looking like:

She styled her hair like: **A.N This is kinda what I pictured her to be like ;) Just for me you can picture her some other way, i dont care :)**

She applied a bit of make-up and she was set. She bounced down the stairs and made herself a piece of toast before going out and mixing the morning feeds and mucking out the front barn and turning out all the back barn horses to the paddocks. When she came back in she saw it was just 6:30, so she went upstairs and double checked her bags. She packer her brush, toothpaste and toothbrush in a hurry and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked herself over and the butterflies in her stomach seemed to be high on sugar. She ran a hand nervously through her hair and went back downstairs to find that Tim and Jack were up and Lou was dozing with her head on her hand in front of her laptop's screen. "Lou, Lou, wake up Lou." Amy said shaking her sister awake gently. "Huh? What? Ten more minutes..." She said and she folded her arms and went back to sleep. Amy chuckled at her sister and Tim and Jack joined in. Just then she saw her mom come in from outside. Amy glanced at the clock, 6:50. "We should start to load your bags now Amy." Suggested her dad and Amy nodded. Together, Marion, Tim, Jack, Amy -and even Lou at one point- helped load Amy's year of, clothes and belongings. When Marion hopped in the car and started it, that was Amy's cue of goodbyes. She hugged her dad tightly, "Take care of Sunny, Spartan and Storm for me okay?" She asked him. "Of course I will." Answered her dad. She hugged Jack and said laughing, "Bring in a good sized trout for me, okay?" She asked, and Jack chuckled. "I would have anyway," he said confidently. Amy laughed and turned to her half awake sister, she hugged her tightly and said with worry, "Go back to bed Lou, and don't stress about the paperwork for me." Lou mumbled and 'okay' and with a last glance at her family, her home and her ranch, she clambered into the car as a tear spilled out of her grey eyes, silently.

At the airport, Marion and Amy met up with Soraya and her mom and had a early breakfast at white-spot at eight thirty. There plane arrived at 10:15 so at 9:00 they paid the bill and wheeled their suitcases to the gate. "Bye mom." Amy said her voice cracking. Marion pulled her into a tight hug, "Not bye, see you soon. Call me every week. Don't stay up past 12, get your studies done always-" Her mother corrected and rambled. Amy laughed through her tears."Don't worry mom. I will, give all the horses a big kiss for me at home." She said thinking of all the permanent boarders Marion gave her a kiss on her forehead and another tight hug before watching her walk off towards customs. As Soraya and Amy made their was through security, excitement bubbled in Amy. As they boarded their plane they went in first class. Their parents had insisted that they had a comfortable trip over. They had to be there by 3:00, all students did. Their plane would land at 12:00 and then they would take a two hour bus ride to Vancouver's terminal then take a half hour ferry boat to Victoria's terminal then they would drive for fifteen minutes to Oak Bay having half an hour of spending time. The plane ride went slowly for Amy as they passed over the Rocky Mountains. Soraya took her camera out and they took pictures for the last fifteen minutes of the flight. When they heard the loudspeaker come on Amy smiled in relief as she heard the flight attendant speak, "Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in YVR Vancouver international airport, we hope to see you again soon. Thank you for choosing Canadian Airlines." Amy buckled her seat belt and her stomach flip flopped as they hit the ground of BC.

Going through security and customs all over again was a drag to Amy but soon they were collecting their luggage and rolling them towards the bus station beside the airport. The greyhound bus arrived and their luggage was stored. Amy took out her Ipod and listened to some music with Soraya for the two hours of driving. When the bus got to the terminal and parked, Soraya and Amy got off to venture up the docks to find the buffet. They found it on deck 4 and with their Visa's they paid for thei meal and made it down just in time to board the bus once more. As Amy sat down she felt eyes on her. She turned around and scanned the bus. She saw no one and went back to talking to Soraya. "I just know there are gonna be TONS of hot guys there!" Soraya exclaimed excitedly. Amy giggled at her friend. "I'm sure there will be Raya, I'm sure there will be."

Finally the bus pulled in front Oak Bay Academy and Soraya and Amy scrambled off the bus. They collected their luggage and wheeled themselves through large brass gates. They saw a large billboard that had sheets of paper. Amy guessed this was the dorm room numbers and roommates. It didn't take long to find the girls' list. It was the shortest. Soraya read out, "Ashley Grant room 701 with Brittney King, O-o! Here I am, Soraya Martin room 702 with Joni Hart. Oh, I wanted to be with you, oh well new people! Oh! You okay...Amy Fleming room 606 with...Ty Baldwin? Amy, that sounds like a guy." Soraya said looking at her friend anxiously. Amy bit her lip nervous. "I'll go talk to the Dean. You go and unpack I'll meet you for dinner." Amy said following the sing that said: Head Office. Amy walked in to find a large office with a small woman behind a desk with a kind smile. "Are you one of the five girls? Hello, what can I help you with?" Amy smiled back. "Yes I am. I was just wondering if I could talk to the person in charge of the roommates." She asked and the woman quirked an eyebrow but didn't refuse. "Yes of course, um, Dean! Dean, we have one of the girls here asking about the roommate arrangements." She said into an intercom. Then a voice came out. "Well, send her in please Linda." Amy felt nervous as she was poingted to two large mahogany doors.

**A.N i hope you liked it second story here ;) R&R please sorry it was so long, but i guess you should expect that from me ;)**

**-writinggurl101**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Informed

As Amy walked into the brightly lit office the first thing she saw was a man, about in his fifties with greying brown hair and green eyes, a shade of green she'd never quite seen before. "Hello, you must be one of the five girls selected to come here. I'm Dean Baldwin." He said putting a hand out and Amy shook it and sat down. " I'm Amy. I just wanted to discuss my roommate." She said smoothing out her jeans. "Ah, I know what it is. You're roomed with Ty aren't you?" He asked smiling knowingly. "Um, how did you know?" She asked quizzically. He took a deep breath, "I have told him no funny business will be tolerated, he has given me his word. But I'm afraid, due to little space, you have been roomed with my grandson for this year." He said and Amy looked at him eyes wide. "He's my roommate for-for the rest of the _year?_" She said in disbelief. He nodded. Just then the phone rang. "I'm sorry Amy but I must take this." He said and picked up the phone, and Amy walked herself out. Lisa looked at her with kind blue eyes, "Fix it?" Amy just nodded wordlessly. _What if he's a nerd? Oh what about if he's a hard core goth? What about if he's a dumb jock? _Amy's mind questioned. She thought about it all the way there and soon enough she wheeled her luggage to room 606 and got her key out that had been sent in the mail. When she let herself in she saw a large sitting room, with a flat screen TV, a large white couch and a computer in the corner. She saw a bookcase full of movies and to her left a door. Amy peered in and saw that's where the bathroom was. _Great, I have to share a bathroom with this guy, whoever he is._ Amy thought bitterly. She went to her right and saw another door with two twin beds, one on each side of the room. _Awesome! Not only do I have to share a bathroom with him, but my room too! _Amy sighed and went to the bed on the right, it was positioned the same way her bed was at home. She took out her navy blue sheets and spread them across her bed and made the rest of her bed. She saw that his bed had already been made and his suitcases were empty at the end of his bed. She saw sports posters-_Yep, jock. _thought Amy_-_ on his side of the room and a small desk with text books littered all over it. Amy saw that they were in the same grade: 11. She packed her things away in a faded white wood closet at the far side of the room. Looking at herself in the ceiling to foot mirror, Amy decided that the long day of traveling had left it's mark. She took out some clothes and laid them out on the bed. She took her own towel, shampoo and conditioner, she had brought and took them to the bathroom and turned on the bathroom shower. She undressed and hopped in letting the hot water warm her up. She washed her hair and turned off the towel reaching for the towel she had placed on the counter, she wrapped it around her dripping self, and climbed out. She quickly dried her hair and then wrapped the towel back around herself. She opened the door and walked out into the sitting room to find...

A guy. Sitting on the couch with the TV turned on to football. Amy gasped and stopped. He looked up and saw his green eyes lock with her gray ones. His was a different shade of green, a sparkly green. A green that was different from his grandfather, his was alive, full of light. "Uh..." Was all Amy could form for words. He laughed once and said a bit awkwardly. "Um yeah..." Amy blushed crimson, "I'm just gonna-Yeah..." She said heading towards her door. She shut the door heart thrumming. He had just seen her with nothing but a towel for covering. _Oh my god. I cannot go back out there! __**Amy, you have to, this is your dorm**_Said different voices from inside her head but she repeated out loud. She argued with the voices out loud until listening to the more practical one and getting dressed in to a black short sleeved v-neck shirt that hugged her form and some faded, white wash skinny jeans. She cautiously opened the door and walked out. The guy looked up from her and Amy actually got the chance to take a full look at him. He had light brown, mussed up, perfect hair, fairly dark skin and Amy could tell from his shirt, that he had abs. But what stood out most were his emerald green eyes. "So, um, are you Ty?" Amy asked awkwardly. Ty flashed a teasing grin, "Yep. Any you're..." He said trailing off. "Amy." She said. He looked like he was going over something in his head. "Amy...I like it." He said smiling again. She blushed crimson. Amy walked over and sat down beside him and tucked a piece of hair behind one ear nervously. "Look, I don't want-well whatever yo want to call it- what happened when I came out of the shower to, you know...Be all weird for us. I mean if we're living together we may as well try and get to know each other without all the awkward weird stuff." Ty laughed a irresistible laugh and Amy couldn't help but smile at it. "Yeah, sure whatever you say." He said. "So, you're the Dean's grandson?" Ty's face turned grave. "Yep, the future Dean. Unfortunately. My dad skipped it because my grandpa was still running it. And by that time my dad had already made a life for himself, so now I'm the next candidate." He explained bitterly. "Oh, sorry" she sympathized. Just then Amy's phone rang and she pulled it out from her pocket, **A.N It's a Noikia 6790 I love this phone! **She looked and saw Soraya's picture pop up on the screen. "Hey Raya." She answered. "Hey! Guess what! My dorm is sweet! And I met Joni, she's awesome!" Soraya said with excitement in her voice. She laughed, "That's great Soraya." Soraya's voice turned from excited to serious. "So, what about you? Did you talk to the Dean? Are you really roomed with a guy? What's his name? What does he look like?" Soraya quizzed quickly. "Whoa! Soraya! Calm down. Yes, I did talk to the Dean, and yes I am roomed with a guy, his name's Ty," She went into the other room, "As for the looks...Well he's pretty hot." She laughed and blushed to herself. "Well meet up with me soon okay?" She asked. Amy nodded. "Sure. At dinner?" Soraya sounded happy. "Of course! You can meet Joni, I'll save us a table" Amy smiled. She really liked this school so far.

Ty's P.O.V

I was hanging out with Ben and Matt talking about girls were going to be coming here. After forty years of it being guys, there were going to be girls here. Was about time. I kept thinking about how my grandpa had told me I was going to be sharing a room with a girl because there was no room anywhere else. Sure I was kinda happy about it. I mean usually you get bunked with the same gender, you know two guys, two girls. But I was going to be bunked with a girl. I was told no funny business or I would regret ever being enrolled in this school. I got the message. "Dude! There are actually gonna be girls here! Fricken' girls man!" Matt exclaimed happily. "So pumped! We've gone a whole year without girls here, glad we'll be having some here already!" Ben said sharing his enthusiasm with Matt. I laughed. "Yep, sure will be somethin', look I gotta go my roommate's coming soon." They both said bye and I walked to room 606. I opened it with my key and heard the shower on. I plopped myself on the couch and switched the TV on to the football game. I heard the water stop and then the door open. And out stepped a girl. With nothing but a towel on. She stopped and gasped, my eyes met with her big, beautiful, gray eyes. Her light brown hair was everywhere, but it still looked good. "Uh..." Was all she said. I laughed once at the scene of us first meeting, it was just a tad but awkward," Um...Yeah." Was all I could form for words. "I'm just gonna-Yeah." She said walking towards our room. I focused on the rest of the game trying to get her off my mind, she was gorgeous for sure. And she didn't even need to try, that was just her naturally. I thought I heard her talking, it sounded like she was arguing with herself. "I cannot go back out there! But Amy you have to, this is your dorm. I know it is but I mean come on! I may as well have been naked! Well you weren't, so go back out there! No I'm not going to! You can't hide in here, no can you? Well it sure sounds like a good idea! Amy, no. Go out there now and talk about it, get it out of the way." I laughed silently at her argument and then she came back out, hair brushed but still slightly curled, wearing a fitted black V-neck top and white wash skinny jeans that hugged her long legs. Her eyes scanned my face and my eyes scanned hers. She had gray eyes, long lashes, pale but not pale flawless skin and full light red lips. "So, um, you're Ty?" She asked me. I flashed her a smile, more teasing really. "Yep, and you're..." I said letting my voice trail. "Amy." She answered. I pretended to think about it, even though I didn't need to. "Amy... I like it." I said smiling again. She blushed crimson. Amy walked over and sat down beside me and tucked a piece of hair behind one ear nervously. "Look, I don't want-well whatever yo want to call it- what happened when I came out of the shower to, you know...Be all weird for us. I mean if we're living together we may as well try and get to know each other without all the awkward weird stuff." I laughed again. "Sure, whatever you say." I said, then she asked again, "So, you're the Dean's grandson?" My face turned grave. "Yep, the future Dean. Unfortunately. My dad skipped it because my grandpa was still running it. And by that time my dad had already made a life for himself, so now I'm the next candidate."I explained bitterly, it wasn't fair. I didn't exactly sign up to being Dean. Just then her phone rang and she pulled it out from her pocket. She glanced at the phone and answered, "Hey Raya." Raya? She laughed, "That's great Soraya." Ah, Raya short for Soraya. "Whoa! Soraya! Calm down. Yes, I did talk to the Dean, and yes I am roomed with a guy, his name's Ty," I heard her say. Then she went into our room and I heard her speak, "As for the looks...Well he's pretty hot." I smiled. Well at least she thinks I'm good looking. I heard her talk again. "Sure. At dinner?" I guess she was going to try and meet up with this Soraya person. She came back out and slipped her phone back into her pocket. She sat beside me again and settled into the corner of the couch. "Who's winning?" She asked me. "Wildcats." I answered. **A.N I dunno if this is an actual team! ;) **"What time is dinner?" She asked me. "6:00" I answered again. "Where do we eat?" She asked me again, I laughed and sh looked at me confused. "What?" She asked almost as if she was offended. "Nothing, just you ask a lot of questions," I said switching off the TV. "Here, I'll take you on a tour." I said opening the door and stepping out. She heaved herself off the couch and followed me out. "Alright," She said and we walked down the hall and out the doors. "There's the theater, gym's there, study hall, there's Socials and Science there in that building, Math and English, and that's the horse education building." I said pointing out all the familiar buildings. "Did you go here last year?" She asked me. "Yeah, along with letting girls in they upped the starting grade. It used to be 10, but now it's just 11 and 12." I answered and I saw her looking at me. She blushed and looked back at her feet. She was cute. "And there's the cafe. We eat, breakfast, lunch and dinner there. " I said pointing to a large rectangle brick building. "That's where I'm meeting Soraya and Joni." Amy said almost to herself. We started walking through the gardens with guys drooling over Amy, when a snooty voice called out my name, "Ty-y-y" I heard the voice of Ashley coo. I moaned. I turned around and saw her and Brittney walking towards us. "What do you want Ashley?" I spat at her. She smiled and flipped her platinum blonde hair over one shoulder and batted her lashes ay me. "Playin' hard to get Ty? Well two can play at that game." I saw Amy pretend to gag and I smiled and laughed. She laughed with me and that's when Ashley took notice to Amy. "Well who's this bitch?" My laughter was replaced with anger. "She is not a-" Amy grabbed my arm and smiled mischievously, "Ty I can stick up for myself." She told me confidently. I nodded and let her take it, Ashley just stood there casting murderous glares at Amy. And all around us guys were staring, and I knew most of them. I wanted to tell them to stop, to tell them to back off. I didn't want them to back off Ashley and Brittney, just Amy. I didn't know why I felt like this. Almost...Protective. "Ashley or whatever you want to call yourself, cause' it doesn't really matter. You may as well be a barbie doll for all I know. But mostly I would appreciate it if you kept your limited vocabulary to yourself." I heard Amy say almost sweetly. I laughed. She was good at come backs. That means I'll have to watch out. Ben and Matt too. I'm not going to tell them what an awesome girl Amy is.

Amy's P.O.V

After dealing with the dumb blond, Ty and I went to go meet some of his friends. "I swear they'll behave themselves." He said, mostly because I was ducking my head so much from the staring of guys. It was if they'd never even see a girl before. Ty lead me to a picnic table under a weeping willow tree. I saw there were two guys sitting there. "Hey guys, this Amy." Ty introduced me. "Amy, this is Ben," He continued gesturing to the buy on the right with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was good looking, I mean anyone could see that. "and this is Matt." He said pointing to the guy of the left who had (I kinda forget his looks ;) )light brown hair and dark brown eyes. Ty sat down and I sat down beside him. "So, Amy, how do you like ROA so far?" Ben asked me, I smiled. "Well, so far so good." I answered and then my phone beeped telling me I'd gotten a text. I pulled it out and saw that Soraya had texted me: Amy! Where are you? It's almost time for dinner, and I wanna meet Ty! I sighed and texted back: Soraya, I'm at some picnic bench with some of Ty's friends. Of course Ty is with me, I wouldn't just sit down here, but you already know me too well to suspect that. I know it's dinner soon, and yes you can meet Ty and I think one of his friends will catch your eye. If you know what I mean. I put away my phone after sending it. Ben glanced at his phone, "We should get going. Dinner's gonna be served soon and I am hungry. So no line ups for me." He said getting up. We all nodded and got up afterward. Matt and Ben went ahead eager to get a good place in the line up and Ty and I stayed behind walking together. Well everything was fine, until my clumsiness took over and I tripped on flat ground. I had discovered I had a talent for this. As I saw the stone path coming closer, I felt two strong hands wrap around my slim waist and pull me back, "Now, where were you planning on going?" Ty asked me teasingly. I smacked hi in the stomach. "Shuddaup." I said my cheeks flaming. "Getting aggressive?" He asked me taunting me. "Well I will if you keep on acting that way!" I said laughing and playfully bumping into him so that he teetered a bit. "Oh-h...Should I be scared?" Ty asked me smiling hugely. I pretended to contemplate my answer, "Well...Maybe." I said laughing. Ty looked at me, not playfully anymore, not tauntingly, just looked at me. We made it to the Cafe as soon as it started to get busy. I bought myself a sandwich,coke and cookie for myself with Ty when I spotted Soraya with a girl that had long dark sweeping curls. I guessed this was Joni. "Ty, come meet Soraya." I said walking over to him Ty on my heels. When we got to the table Soraya's eyes widened at the sight of Ty, but she quickly recovered herself. "Man! Hey, I thought we were eating over there..." Said Matt said a bit confused but then dropped it when he saw Soraya. "Are these your friends Amy?" He asked me quirking and eyebrow at me. I smiled, "Yup, well I know Soraya but you must be Joni?" I asked eying the girl that had the glossy curls, freckles and penetrating hazel eyes. She smiled a kind smile, "Yes, I'm guessing you're Amy?" She asked laughing. Soraya had said so much about us to one another that we didn't even really need introductions. "Soraya, Joni, this is Ty, Matt and oh, here's Ben." I said laughing as Ben raced over. "Way to confuse us Ty." Ben said bitterly but then his tone changed as his eyes locked on Joni." Joni turned away and blushed. I sat down beside Soraya and Ty sat at my side, Ben was beside Joni, who was beside Matt who sat next to Soraya. I'm gonna like this school, I thought as everyone dove into different conversations. Ty was talking to me about my classes, Matt was talking/flirting with Soraya and Joni and Ben were engaged in a conversation about show jumping. When we finished our dinner we all said goodbye and set off to our separate dorms, Ben and Matt went to the 300's section, Soraya and Joni went to the 700's and Ty and I went to the 600's. We both pulled out our keys at the same time and I dashed for the door wanting to get my key in first. Then Ty saw what my plan was and rammed me over into the side of the door frame. I laughed and struggled to try and get it in. "No-Amy-haha-No!" Ty kept saying. "Ty-haha-watch it!" She said as he pushed her and she got slammed into the side of the door frame. She had stolen his key and hidden it behind her back. "Amy. Give it back." Ty said looking at her and she was getting lost in the sea of green her had for eyes. "Nope" She said popping the p. "Amy." He said again. He tried to reach for it but she squirmed in his grasp, and then, they were face-to-face. **A.N Hope you liked it hahah cliffy! Btw I wont make them ****kiss quite yet, that would happen too fast, as much as I would love it , that sorta thing doesn't happen that fast ;) Your guys' reviews are like big chocolate bars, I love em' ;)**

**~Writinggurl101 **


End file.
